Costumes
by TouchOfViolet
Summary: Oneshot:: Wally is having a Halloween costume party, and has invited some of his Justice League friends. Unfortunately for them, Wally has thought ahead and has already picked out their costumes for them.


**A/N**: I apologize to no one.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Justice League or Halloween.

**Summary**: Wally is having a Halloween costume party, and has invited some of his Justice League friends. Unfortunately for them, Wally has thought ahead and has already picked out their costumes for them. One-shot.

.

.

.

**Costumes  
**By: Touch of Violet

.

.

.

Flash smiled evilly when he saw two of his best friends lounging in the Justice League cafeteria, eating their food and talking to each other.

He was so excited he could barely stand it. He had been planning this for at least a month now, as soon as his girlfriend had mentioned the words, "Halloween party." Oho and tonight was the night he had been waiting for. Finally it was Halloween, a holiday celebrated across the country as a night for trickery and deceit.

Or at least, that's what he had been taught.

_Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat. If you don't, I don't care, I'll pull down your underwear._

Ah, the spirit of Halloween, summed up in a lovely children's rhyme.

He cleared his throat multiple times, moving his mouth around in a desperate attempt to get the smile off his face. They'd never agree to anything if he was smiling like he had a devilish plan in mind. And he wasn't about to screw this up now, not after planning it for _so long. _

Confidently, the Flash approached his friends.

Shayera was the first to notice, smiling up at him. "Hey, Flash." She greeted.

Her greeting got John's attention. "Hey," he said as well, nodding at an empty seat at their table. Flash took the invitation and sat down.

"Hey guys!" He said, grabbing Shayera's burger out of her hands. Vehemently, he took a large bite out of it, and then quickly put her burger back on her plate. "So," he said, swallowing, "Linda's having a Halloween party and she wanted me to invite you guys."

Shayera blinked slowly, apparently stunned by his rude behavior and random invitation. "You mean … _tonight_?"

Flash nodded, a blinding smile spreading across his features. "And it's a costume party, so you guys should come in costume. Preferably not _those_ costumes, however," he waived a hand at their current outfits, "because you'll look too much like yourselves and then Linda's reporter friends will figure out who I am via who you are."

Shayera blinked up at him again. "It just doesn't seem like Linda to randomly spring a party on her friends."

Flash chuckled in agreement. "Oh, she's been planning this thing for like, a month now. I've just forgotten to ask you guys." He shrugged. "Sorry."

John and Shayera exchanged glances. John shrugged back. "Well, we didn't really have any plans. I guess we could come."

"But we don't have anything to wear," Shayera added, staring down at her previously bitten burger sadly.

Flash reached across the table and grabbed a handful of Green Lantern's potato chips. "I think I can find you guys something."

--

Linda carried a tray of food around her apartment, stopping to talk to her guests, offering to refill refreshments, and feeling absolutely ridiculous in the outfit Wally had picked out for her. The red mini skirt and high heeled go-go boots were making here feel incredibly self-conscious, especially without her boyfriend by her side wearing the corresponding costume.

Her apartment looked amazing, if she did say so herself. She hung up a couple fake skeletons and orange and black streamers, she had pumpkins and jars of candy in every spare corner, and scary movies were playing on her flat screen TV in mute.

She sighed, finally able to place the tray of food on her dining room table. She smiled at some of her guests and tucked a loose strand of hair from the blonde wig she was wearing behind her ear.

Her friends had been good sports. They had all come dressed up in costume. In the group in front of her she could see a vampire, an angel and a demon, Mickey Mouse, several lord of the rings characters, and even a couple of Flashs – three actually, but none of them looked near as good in the outfit as Wally did.

The door to her apartment opened, and Linda spared a glance in its direction. Happy to see the man she was just thinking about walk through the door, she made her way over to him.

Two of his friends followed behind.

Wally stood near the doorway, hands placed on his hips heroically. He was dressed as Superman, donning a blue suit with the famous insignia on his chest. He wore a red cape with matching boots and pants. He had even forced some of his vibrant red hair to form a curl on his forehead.

Wally smiled mischievously at her as she approached. "Hey, Supergirl!" He greeted, kissing her cheek.

"Oh my goodness, Wally," Linda said, staring at his friends, a hand over her mouth. "Have you no soul?"

Shayera and John were standing behind him, looking terribly uncomfortable.

John was dressed as the Batman. He wore a grey suit, with a black mask and a cowl that had dangerously tall ears. A black cape was attached to the suit at the shoulders, flowing down to his feet. On his feet were matching black boots, and around his waist a yellow utility belt and black pants. Shayera stood next to him, holding his hand. She was dressed as Wonder Woman, wearing a red and blue strapless bathing suit like costume. On her hips were three stars, and on her chest was the Wonder Woman insignia. She was even fully equipped with a tiara and the lasso of truth.

"I … I have the worst wedgie of my life," Shayera announced quietly.

John pulled her away from the Super couple. "Remind me that I hate Wally with a passion."

"Pa-shaw!" Wally scoffed, his posture straighter than normal. "You _know_ you two love your costumes."

Shayera cast a glare over her shoulder. "You're such a voyeur, Wally."

"And I hate you with a passion!" John added, still pulling his girlfriend by the hand. They disappeared in Linda's crowd of friends.

Wally shrugged and smiled down at Linda. "They love it; they're just too scared to admit it."

Linda placed her hands on her hips, "How about you? You love it?"

Wally looked down approvingly at himself in the Superman outfit. "You have no idea."

* * *

The End.

Happy Halloween, everybody!


End file.
